Apology Gone Wrong
by Jenny1751
Summary: Natsu just keeps screwing up. Even when apologizing. It led both him and Lucy to a rather awkward situation, and of all people, why did it have to be Laxus to see them? NatsuXLucy. Nalu.


Natsu and Lucy had an arguement recently. Since Natsu burned her whole kitchen along with almost half of her bedroom, so it's no wonder why she's so upset about him. So, at the guild, Lucy was giving him the cold shoulder while the said fire mage kept whining to a certain ex-quip mage about it.

"She's really over-reacting about it!" Natsu said glancing at the celestial mage. "Nobody was hurt, and she could just repair the damage."

"Mhmm." Erza nodded, taking a bite from her strawberry cake.

"Seriously, what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah."

"It's not my fault that I burned down her house, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Sure." she nsaid taking another bite.

"Erza."

"Of course."

"Erza!"

"Huh?"

Natsu groaned and buried his head in his arms. He should have known Erza wouldn't listen to him. She was eating her favorite cake after all. And nothing gets between her and her favorite strawberry cake. There wasn't a person in this guild who doesn't know that. Natsu looked up, well, at least she didn't hit him for _distubing_ her. He decided to just get to the point.

"I wonder when Lucy'll forgive me."

"Well . . ." Erza thought for a moment. "If you just wait for her to forgive you, nothing will happen. You burned her kitchen after all."

Natsu sighed and leaned back. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Simple." Erza said. Her attention about to return completely back to her dessert. "Apologize."

Natsu sat there thinking for a moment. Would apologizing really work? She looks like she's really mad at him right now. But she can't be mad at him forever. Natsu sat there debating on whether he should really apologize or not.

Meanwhile, Lucy was talking to Mirajane and Levy. Until Mirajane notiv=ced Natsu's depression. She stared at Lucy for a moment. Once in a while, she would look back at the fire mage.

"You know Lucy, you should just forgive Natsu already."

"Huh?" Lucy looked up confused at the sudden change of topic.

"I know you're just pretending to be mad at him. But you shouldn't force yourself to do that." she said with a motherly smile.

"Yeah, you know you can't hate him forever." Levy added. "After all, this is _Natsu _we're talking about."

"Levy-chan!" Lucy blushed. Well, she did have a slight crush on Natsu. But it's not like she _loved_ him or anything. She was just grateful for all the things he'd done for her. But considering how he burned a part of her apartment, she just wanted to stay mad at him. Levy and Mira weren't helping though.

"So, when do you think he'll confess. Cause I don't like the idea of _Lucy _bein the one to confess." Cana said butting in.

"He won't be able to confess anytime soon if you stay mad at him." Levy noted.

"Yeah, so forgive him already!"

The three girls continued babbling on about Lucy and Natsu. From Natsu being forgiven to him confessing. Lucy couldn't help but blush at the conversation they were having. 'Snap out of it!' she thought. 'You're mad at that guy right now!' she kept telling herself that until the blush faded away.

"Oi! By the way, Mira, didn't you say you'll let me taste that new dish you plan on putting on the menu next week?" Cana exclaimed, cutting Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Oh, that's right! I'll let Lucy and Levy taste it, too." Mira said. "I cooked it earlier today, and is at the back. "

"I'll go get it." Lucy volunteered. And before mira could refuse, she was on her way. Lucy didn't really mind. She'd do anything to get away from those girls.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsu watched as Lucy stood up from her seat and headed towards the back of the guild. He sat there for a while until Erza got annoyed and kicked his chair making him fall off of his seat.<p>

"Just go and apologize already!" she yelled.

"A-aye!"

Natsu stood up and followed the direction Lucy went.

"Ah, looks like he's going to apologize!"

"We have Erza to thank for that." Cana said.

"Way to go Erza!" Mira cheered.

* * *

><p>Master Makarov sat at the counter thinking about something. When Laxus happened to pass by to get something to drink.<p>

"Oi! Laxus!"

"Huh? What is it, old man?"

"I left some paperwork somewhere, but I forgot where I placed it. Mind looking for it for me?"

"What? Geez, you're that old already?"

"Laxus!"

"Tch. Fine I'll go look for it." he said.

"Thank you. I think I placed them somewhere at the back."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he said heading towards the back of the guild.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked around for Mira's Mabo Tofu. <strong>(Angel Beats fan. Couldn't think of any other dish) <strong>Then, without noticing, Natsu had entered the room. The said fire mage tokk a deep breath and prepared to apologize. It can't be that hard right?

He made his way to the said mage. By that time, Lucy had felt someone's presence in the room and turned around to see who could it have been.

Natsu approached her but as he got close enough, he tripped on something, and at the same time, Lucy had turned around to face him. Thankfully, they were near a wall, so Natsu managed to keep balance with the help of that. Though he pressed Lucy to the wall, on the process.

"Ugh . . . Natsu?" Lucy asked annoyed. Then suddenly, the door burst open and Laxus entered the room, yelling out behind him.

"Oi! Old geezer! You sure you put those paperwork back here?" he asked. Then his eyes looked forward only to widen at the sight in front of him.

The flame-headed idiot and the celestial mage were both in the room and looked at him, both were surprised at his sudden arrival. But that wasn't what caused his jaw to drop. It was the fact that Natsu had pinned the blonde girl to the wall and their faces were only centimeters away from each other. In his eyes, it would seem that he _interrupted _them from something.

" . . . uh . . ." he said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Huh?" they both asked confused. It was only then when they realized the position they were in. They both blushed at the same time.

For a second, but what seemed like an eternity, they stared at each other. Lucy could feel Natsu's warm breath on her face. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and if Natsu were to lean forward, even just a little bit, their lips would have touched.

" . . . uh . . . sorry for . . . _disturbing _you two. I'll just . . . come back later." Laxus told them, about to leave the room.

"H-hold on a second!" Lucy called after him, her cheeks bright pink.

"That was so not what it looks like!" Natsu yelled, also blushing a bit.

"Yeah . . ." Laxus said, pure sarcasm in his voice. "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Oi! Don't even think about telling anyone about this!" Natsu threatened him.

"I'll try."

"Laxus! You little-"

Laxus only smirked and looked back at them. "Didn't think you had it in you, Natsu." he said.

"But, the guild isn't really the place to be making out, is it?"

"That's not what was going on!" Lucy yelled.

"It looked that way to me."

"Oi! Don't just skip to conclusions!" Natsu told him. Laxus was kind of having fun with them.

"But seriously, you can do much better than him, blonde brat." he added, referring to Lucy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu yelled, taking it as an offence.

"Idiot! That's so not the point!"

* * *

><p>Later . . .<p>

Laxus appeared back at the bar. The master, Mira, Levy, Cana, Gray and Erza looked at him in confusion.

"Laxus what took you so long?" the Master asked, annoyed. "Where's the paperwork?"

"Well . . . a lot has happened and . . . " Laxus remembered the awkward moment when he steped inside that room and found them like that.

"And . . . ?"

"I'm going home." he replied as he headed outside the guild.

"Oi! Laxus! Come back here!" the Master called after him, only to be ignored. Then Natsu and Lucy appeared.

"Ah, you two, what happened back there?" Mira asked confused.

". . ." Lucy sat in front of Mira and buried her head into her arms. Natsu sat at a table near he and did the same. Then they both groaned at the same time.

"Why . . . ?" Lucy finally said, making the others flinch and lean closer.

"Why did it have to be Laxus?" Natsu finished.

"Huh? What?" Cana asked.

"Whats wrong with you two?" Gray asked.

"Natsu, what happened?" Erza asked the fire mage. Natsu looked up but immediately groaned again.

"I just wanted to apologize." Natsu whined.

"Idiot. Why do you have to screw up in everything you do?" Lucy complained, tears streaming down her face. That was seriously embarrassing.

"Huh? What?" they asked confused.

'_What happened?_' they all thought.

**Well, this will be my first Fairy Tail fanfic. So, sorry for all the errors and such. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


End file.
